


Ох уж эти журналисты!

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Мурата не только принес в Шин-Макоку радио, но и поделился земными журналами. В итоге в Шин-Макоку тоже научились делать броские заголовки





	Ох уж эти журналисты!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tabloids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692145) by [darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1). 



Юури ворвался в комнату чуть ли не бегом, размахивая зажатой в руке газетой. И выглядел ужасно растерянным, встревоженным и обеспокоенным.  
– В чем дело, ваше величество? – поинтересовался Конрад, гадая, в какую неприятность ввязался король на этот раз.  
– В этом! – воскликнул тот, тыча в него газетой. – Конрад, почему?.. Это… это правда? Тогда почему я узнаю об этом из газет, а не напрямую, Конрад?! Почему ты?..  
Конрад из этой речи не понял ровным счетом ничего, так что мягко прервал его, беря скандальную газету:  
– Дай посмотрю.  
Развернув газету, Конрад приподнял бровь, увидев заголовок статьи, затем, просмотрев текст, улыбнулся:  
– А ты сам не читал?  
Он передал ее обратно Юури, показав на следующий после заголовка абзац, прямо под большими жирными буквами, гласящими: «Откровения фаворита: мао в постели – хуже не бывает!».  
– Юури, это про мою мать, – мягко усмехнулся он.  
– О-о, – осознав свою ошибку, Юури покраснел. – О. Извини, – он виновато опустил глаза. – Я, если честно, не читал, сразу пришел к тебе…  
– Все в порядке, – Конрад успокаивающе положил ладонь ему на плечо. Юури поднял голову и посмотрел Конраду прямо в глаза.  
И в этот момент по коридорам эхом пошел гулять страшный вопль:  
– Изменник!!!!!  
Конрад еле слышно засмеялся:  
– Спорим, этот тоже не прочитал дальше заголовка?


End file.
